


Fate

by AiraSilver



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: A little piece from a work by @flaffizz.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675870
Kudos: 13





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flaffizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flaffizz).



> Based off of this: https://flaffizz.tumblr.com/post/613126820778377216/the-red-string-of-fate-what-if-only-jason-can-see

Dick felt her face heat up even more as Jason lifted her hand to kiss it. She was in her gloves still not having changed out of them when Jason came strolling into the Batcave.  
Red Hood had hesitated for seconds and then bounced (bounced!) over to her. Dick had opened her mouth to speak when the kiss happened.  
“You are gorgeous as a male and a female. Never let anyone tell you differently.” With those words, Jason turned to Bruce.  
“Dick is mine.”  
Jason walked out of the cave a smile on his face while the others tried to figure out what just happened.


End file.
